


【不义联盟1】箭之传承

by whelsker15



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15
Summary: 和伙伴们一起打败了超人之后，奥利弗突然想到这个平行世界的星城看一眼。（有个人二设+无视漫画情节）Inspired by Green Arrow’s single ladder ending in Injustice 1, as well as Green Arrow’s comic: Kevin Smith’s Quiver, and Brad Meltzer’s Archer’s Quest.
Kudos: 1





	【不义联盟1】箭之传承

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。2015年3月首发lofter。

这个星城属于红箭。

奥利弗突然想到这个平行世界的星城看一眼。

他们几个人在这个平行世界待的时间不算太长也不算太短，但是战后的不少清算工作也需要他们的帮忙。毕竟涉及到了绿灯军团（哈尔要把塞尼斯托和加入了黄灯军的另一个自己带去欧阿，接受守护者们的审判）和亚马逊一族（戴安娜不得不去天堂岛处理那个神奇女侠留下的烂摊子）。除此之外，受到重创的哥谭和大都会需要进行重建。

“不知道星城怎么样了……”他喃喃自语着。

“嘿蝙蝠！”在蝙蝠洞里，奥利弗叫道，“我要去星城一趟！”蝙蝠侠点点头，“你应该去看看，奥利弗。相信红箭应该很乐意看到你。”

红箭？难不成会是……罗伊？他想到了现在还是军火库的前跟班。

不知道这个世界的星城和自己的城市有什么不一样的地方。

———————

下午，奥利弗看到这个星城的时候感觉……和自己的星城不一样的地方真的很多。

奥利弗对这个星城的第一印象就是…嗯，比他的城市更加Green Arrow。

比如说，他就很喜欢那个箭头形状的纪念碑，下面燃烧着一团不会熄灭的火焰，相信它在夜里看上去会更酷。“这是为了纪念星城的英雄绿箭而建的……他是反抗超人的专制政权而牺牲的第一个英雄……”不远处一个母亲向自己的孩子解释着纪念碑的来历。“为了纪念他……这是他的妻子黑金丝雀和星城市民们一起筹划建造的…在那个刚刚过去的黑暗时期是绿箭给了我们奋斗反抗的希望…现在虽然他不在了，但是我们还有着另外一个继承了守护着我们城市使命的神箭手……”

奥利弗不是没经历过死亡，他深知他曾经的那一次死亡让黛娜和罗伊为他难过了很久（虽然罗伊没有直接承认过），他能想象这个世界的奥利弗•奎恩的死对于黛娜的打击是多么大。凭借着他的记忆，他来到了星城最大的公墓（感谢老天，这还是和自己的城市一样），然后凭借着周围显眼的绿色箭头的指引找到了绿箭的墓。

“……这就是你的墓么，伙计。我刚来到这里的时候总是纳闷这个世界的我去哪了，结果你是为了和那个氪星疯子理论就被他杀了么。”奥利弗蹲下身对着冰冷的墓碑说道，“不过……也要有人去这么做的吧，而这个人恰好是你而已。巴里说后来比利也是这样被他杀了。”他苦笑了一下。“这些天我知道了这个平行世界是这么的疯狂，都不知道义军是怎么支撑下来的……”

不知不觉间，奥利弗在绿箭的墓前噼里啪啦说了一大堆话，一说就说到了太阳下山。

夜幕即将降临，星城的新守护者也会现身么。红箭？有意思。

“所以说……你就是那个平行世界的奥利弗•奎恩？”红箭挑着一边眉毛，满脸的怀疑。“罗伊。是罗伊么？”看着这个和自己前跟班相差无几但更显年轻的面容，奥利弗有一丝失神，随后即刻收起了怀念的神情。

红箭留意到了对方的失神，随后点了点头，“嗯，我是罗伊•哈珀。那么……看来你的世界里的那个我很不让你省心了？” 他笑了一声，耸了耸肩：“起码我是很了解我自己的。”

何止是不省心，加上康纳那个小子的话就是相当不省心了，想到如今和自家儿子还是不怎么好的关系的奥利这样想着。“well，也不能这样说。我那边的罗伊•哈珀是个好男人，也是个好爸爸。”起码比我好多了。

“……爸爸？别开玩笑了吧？”这里的罗伊似乎很不敢相信。“你还没到当爸爸的时候呢孩子，”奥利弗揉了揉罗伊的红发，“要一起夜巡么？”

自从绿箭牺牲了之后，作为红箭的罗伊就很少在这里有另外一人的陪同下夜巡了。这种感觉，实在是久违了。虽然这个绿箭并不是那个已经死去了的导师，但很快两人就在夜巡中找到了打击犯罪的刺激感。

“你还需要更多的训练，罗伊，你的耐心还是不够。你得学会去等待机会的来临，要不然……我觉得另一个我也不会放心把星城交给你来照料。”黎明将至，二人回到了被简单修缮过的“箭洞”里后，奥利弗对罗伊的表现作出了评价。现在的罗伊虽然经过战争的洗礼，但是星城在这五年的时间里毕竟不是最主要的战场，相比之下罗伊并没有如同起义军主力们那样残酷的历练。要想成为星城真正的守护者，他还需要时间去证明自己。

————————

一个月后，瞭望塔。

“奥利！你总算回来了！”从传送装置里出来之后，奥利弗看到的不仅仅是联盟里的伙伴，更有他的家人。“嘿漂亮小鸟。抱歉我回来晚了。”黛娜二话不说就上前抱住了他就是一顿亲，奥利弗也抱住了他的爱人。他和平行世界的黑金丝雀也见过几面，她的亲身感受也让奥利弗暗暗下定决心要好好珍惜在他身边的人。无论是黛娜，罗伊，米娅，还是…康纳。

“嘿伙计们。”他走向另一边的罗伊和康纳，打了一声招呼。“爸。”回应他的是康纳不热不冷的寒暄。“是什么事情把你困住……啊……”话还没有说完，奥利弗就紧紧抱住了自己亲生的儿子。也许过多的话语并无什么用处，他只能用一个拥抱来表达对儿子的爱和愧疚。“康纳……”感觉到康纳紧绷的身子慢慢放松下来回抱着他，奥利弗也松了一口气。

无论是那个世界的星城还是这个世界里的家庭琐事，他都可以放心了。

————————

在这个昏暗的地方蹲点了几乎两天两夜，红箭终于看到那个提着一大箱海洛因的人来接头了。箭搭在弦上，他的嘴角微微上扬起来。

机会终于来了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 刚开始动手写这篇文的时候，首先是被游戏个人结局里面奥利训练了红箭来保护不义世界里的星城这个情节感动到了，然后中间停工卡文卡了好久。卡到漫画剧情里面金丝雀姐姐几乎便当，然后在这个世界消失不见。
> 
> 然后就是卡了后半部分期间看了绿箭V3的前21话。里面的剧情设计和关于奥利这个人的双面性的诠释都让我挺感兴趣的，对奥利弗奎恩这个人物也有了更深的一些个人见解。于是这篇文的后半部分就揉进去了一些V3里面射手的追寻和Quiver里的剧情。


End file.
